Life Now
by NinjaHero26
Summary: Naruto went out with Hinata, but when things got too serious, he broke it off. He has come to realize his mistake and is determined to fix things. Follow Naruto as he gets back the girl he loves. I'm not good at summaries. Rated M because of language and possible adult humor/situations.
1. Not Myself

**Hey this is my first story. This is a NaruHina fic. Takes place in Japan during senior year. Hope you enjoy.** ';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;

I walked into school and was attacked by trash from angry kids…. Just another day at Konoha High. Those kids never liked me. Maybe it was because I had no parents and use to always get in trouble. Maybe it was because of my short temper or the fact that I was stupid and did things without thinking. Maybe it was because I was me…. I walked into class just as the bell rang.

"Welcome back!" I saw Iruka walk into the class. He was definitely enthusiastic about this year. Everyone, including myself, groaned. We had just gotten back from school break and I could tell I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here. "This is your last year at Konoha High, so make it count." He told us, the enthusiasm never leaving him. I heard a giggle that sounded familiar. It came from Hyuuga Hinata, the prettiest, smartest, sweetest, and most popular girl in the school.

And I, Uzumaki Naruto, am in love with her.

Over the school break, we were actually together; the best few months of my life. She made me so happy; I felt like I could face the world with her at my side. Eventually, things got too serious and I broke it off.

Worst mistake of my life.

I wasn't myself anymore, my energetic knuckleheaded loud self. I felt so alone without her but it was too late. She was already with… _him_…. Uchiha, Sasuke, my enemy and now ex-girlfriend's boyfriend. The worst part was they were sitting right in front of me! Well, fuck.

The bell had rung, the day had ended, and everyone headed home. Everyone but me that is. "Look, it's the loser! Go jump off a cliff, blondie!" I was hit with an empty plastic bottle but continued down the hall. I did nothing, I couldn't; I wasn't myself anymore. Soon enough, I was the only teen left in the large hallways. I hated this feeling; the feeling of being alone, of having something special to me taken away. The feeling that if I had never broken it off with her, I wouldn't be having this feeling. The emotion inside of me was overwhelming. The first day of school, senior year, and all alone in the empty hall way.

I, Uzumaki, Naruto, broke down and cried. ';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;

**Short first chapter but please review. Thank you, until next time. **


	2. Get her back!

**Alright, here's the second chapter. **

**(BTW) This is NOT a Naruto/Hinata/Sasuke love triangle!**

**Hope you enjoy. ^^ **

'**;.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;**

It was the second week of school.

"See you after school."

"Goodbye, father."

I walked out the house to be greeted by Sasuke-kun. "G-good morning, Sasuke-kun." "Hmph…" we walked to school in silence like we had for the past week. I, Hyuuga, Hinata, was dating Uchiha, Sasuke. He sure wasn't Naruto-kun, but he was better than Kiba. Besides, I had to move on from Naruto-kun. _He_ broke up with _me_ after all. Sometimes, I still cry…. He didn't even tell me why he broke up with me. Was I not good enough? Am I too timid? He broke my heart so now, I move on.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, am _trying_ not to be in love with Uzumaki, Naruto.

We arrived at school within fifteen minutes. Poor Naruto-kun, the kids were throwing trash at him like they did every day. I wanted to just hug him and tell him I was there for him, but I couldn't. He wasn't mine to say that to anymore…. "Come on, we'll be late." Sasuke dragged me away from the scene and we entered the classroom. Once we took our seats, the bell rang and Iruka-sensei came in. "Alright, last night's homework will be-" Naruto-kun walked in late like he had been doing lately. How awful he looked. Was he getting enough sleep? Was he taking care of himself? Naruto-kun, how much I wish I was with you.

But I wasn't, not anymore.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat after Naruto-kun took his seat. "As I was saying…" he continued to speak but I was too focused on Naruto-kun. He was in the back of the class, looking miserable. "Naruto-kun…"

"So take out your homework."

Iruka-sensei walked around the class, checking to see if we had our homework. He finally made his way to the back, stopping at Naruto. "Naruto, last night's work?" there was a pause before Naruto-kun spoke. "I didn't do it." The kids began to laugh at him. "Loser! That was the easiest worksheet ever!" "Ha, I guess he was just too stupid to do it!" the two boys gave each other a high-five and Iruka-sensei cleared his throat. Why wasn't he doing anything? I hated how the kids would wait for Naruto-kun to mess up so they could make fun of him. The worst part was the teachers wouldn't do anything about it! Why did everyone have to hate him? They didn't even know him…

"Hina-chan, you alright?" I turned to my right to see Ino. I put on a fake smile so my friend wouldn't worry. "Oh, I-I'm alright, Ino." "Oh, okay." She bought it so I turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei sighed before giving Naruto-kun a speech about school, success, money, and…relationships?

"Hinata." I turned to face Sasuke-kun. "H-hai?" "You wanna go on a date or something tonight?" I smiled falsely once more before responding. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;

I could see through that fake smile she had put on around me so many times before. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I was dating the Hyuuga. She was the most popular girl in school and it was no secret she went out with Naruto over the school break. Though I do believe I was the only one who knew she was still in love with the dobe. The way she looked at him made it so obvious. I could see the worry in her eyes when he walked in late, the hurt on her face when he was being bullied, the love she showed when she would stare at him. I honestly didn't know why they broke up, but then again, I didn't really care.

';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;

I didn't pay much attention to Iruka because I was watching Hinata-chan. She was sitting with Sasuke and looked happy. I loved seeing her smile but I wanted to be the one to make her happy. I wanted to laugh with her and have fun with her, but I couldn't.

She wasn't mine, not anymore.

I got up during Iruka's speech, picked up my stuff, and left the class. I was headed home because I didn't want to see Hinata-chan with the Uchiha.

I arrived at my empty apartment and sat on my bed to remind myself how fucked my life was.

I had no one. I was alone in this cruel world. Everyone was waiting for me to screw up so they could criticize me. The only way I could've survived was with her. Hinata-chan made me feel wanted and she was good to me. The feeling of not being with her was almost unbearable sometimes.

I hated it so much.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Like I had so many times before.

In my dreams, I was with her. Broken dreams. Those are what I had. She'd never take me back; she had someone better than me. Though I didn't blame her. I was just some loser who no one liked. Maybe she realized she made a mistake by being with me. I knew Hinata-chan couldn't ever love me like I love her…

Why was I so stupid?! I could've kept her, damn it!

But she was gone.

I didn't have a reason to live without Hinata-chan, without her, I had no life. She is my life…

That's when I decided I had to get her back.

';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.;

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. As I have mentioned, this is my first story. If you have any suggestions to make my story better, then go ahead. Don't worry; the end will be much happier. Later. **


End file.
